


Still Stranded

by Sarah_M



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Humor, Mild Sexual Content, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-20 21:46:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18132593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_M/pseuds/Sarah_M
Summary: A follow up for 'Stranded'. Created for the Time Stamp Meme on Tumblr. Posting here for posterity's sake.





	Still Stranded

**Author's Note:**

  * For [London88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/London88/gifts).



> Here’s a follow up for ‘Stranded’ as kindly requested by London88. Thanks for asking me to revisit this—it was fun. :) 
> 
> Timeline: A few months/weeks/whatever later. They’re still stuck on planet Trope. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

The nearer he trudges towards her and their camp, the clearer his cranky expression becomes—and that’s a special kind of funny to her given the state of him.

Not more than a month ago she’d been unfortunate enough to become victim to the same thick, genuinely heinous smelling mud that he’s currently covered head-to-toe in. He’d found it particularly amusing then, so it seems only fair that she be allowed to really enjoy this little gift of karma.

“I slipped,” he says glumly, as he tries to flick some of muck off his BDU’s.

“I can see that,” she smiles wide.

“It stinks _a lot more_ than I remember.”

“I’m pretty sure something died in there,” she chuckles, but oddly enough he’s not finding this as funny as she is. “We did agree that we weren’t going to go near those caves again, so you really only have yourself to blame.”

“There was a pig, Carter—an _actual pig_. You can’t expect me not to follow the bacon.”

Ah, that explains it; he was thinking with his stomach.

“You’re empty handed. I take it pig bested you then.”

“A little sympathy wouldn’t hurt you know.”

“I’m fairly certain I said the same thing when I was in your position. I believe you were too busy laughing to feel sorry for me.”

He shoots her a glare and stops swiping at his clothing. Then there’s a distinct shift in his mood, his sullen expression slips away and is replaced with something vastly smugger. A grin plays on his lips and it comes paired with a matching sparkle of mischief in his eyes.

_Uh-oh._

“Don’t even think about it,” she warns.

“Too late. I’m already thinking about it—very seriously might I add,” he says, as he casually edges closer towards her.

“It took three days for me to get the smell out of my clothes last time, and we weren’t out of soap then,” she reminds him as she backs away. Adding logic to the mix isn’t likely to save her.

“That just means that this becomes a week long joke—and that really appeals to me.”

“Of course it does,” she sighs. She knows him too well. “I’ll be angry with you?” It’s worth a shot.

“I’ll be honest… it's kinda hot when you get mad, so that appeals to me too,” he says low, and takes a few slow paces closer.

Briefly she considers running, but he’d probably love that.

“Is there anything at all I can do to stop you from doing something so juvenile?”

“Not really, no.”

Still being out of arms reach is not nearly far enough away to protect her sense of smell— _Holy Hannah_.

“Ah! You should know; we won’t be having sex for a while if you do this.” It’s really a last resort, but she’s pleased to see that he actually stops at that.

He eyes her wearily, as if he’s genuinely weighing up the pros and cons of that particular threat.

“Ack, it’s worth it,” he shrugs and wraps his filthy arms around her in a uniquely repulsive bear hug.

“Oh god, it smells so bad!”

“Mhmm,” he agrees, humming and ducking his face into her neck. There’s a press of his lips against her skin as he pulls her tighter against him.

The mud seeps through her shirt as his hands run up and down her back—he’s definitely aiming for total body coverage. She does her best to breathe through her mouth and not through her nose. Except she’s pretty sure she can _taste_ it.

“I hate you so much right now,” she chokes out.

“Oh, come on—that’s just the putrid stench talking,” he says mirthfully, splaying his hands over her ass. It’s followed up with a very definitive _squeeze._

“Are you done Jack?”

“I am.” He pulls back from her, looking far too satisfied. She bats away his hand and successfully stops his attempt at bopping her on the nose with a mucky finger.

It takes her a few more moments of him smiling like an idiot before she realizes there’s a good chance she has two large muddy hand prints on her ass.

He is damn lucky she’s already in love with him.

“Some days you make me wish I was stranded with Teal’c.”

“Yeah. That’s fair.”


End file.
